1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to financial processing systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the use of capital allocation in “net interest revenue” calculations for financial processing using data accessed from a relational database management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Financial processing systems provide tools for financial analysis of accounting data. Typically, each financial processing system operates in a unique way and approaches financial analysis differently. Some financial processing systems are advanced in their approach to profitability calculations, and others are still at a more basic level. In addition, there is no agreement as to the rules for profitability calculations, outside of generally accepted accounting policies that external auditors use.
Yet, the majority of financial processing systems attempt to use profitability calculations to differentiate between sources of revenues and expenses. There is a need, then, for a flexible approach to profitability calculations in terms of the overall metric, as well as the type of data used.